A remote control starter is known which is capable of remotely controlling the start and stop of an engine mounted in a vehicle by a remote controller. The remote control starter is used, for example, to actuate an air conditioner, which operates in conjunction with the operation of the engine, and set the interior of the vehicle to a comfortable temperature by starting the engine by a remote control before a driver gets into the vehicle.
It is disclosed in JP11-93811A to determine abnormality in an air conditioner and forcibly stop an engine by cutting off an ignition circuit if an operating state of the engine continues for a predetermined time or longer after the engine is started by a remote control starter.